Teardrops on my Guitar
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Songfic to the Taylor Swift song Teardrops on my Guitar. Bella and Edward don't know what they do to each other...Bedward fluff, as always. Read and enjoy :D


**Song-fic to the Taylor Swift song Teardrops on my Guitar. Seriously - are any of her songs bad? Looooove you Taylor! Dowwwnn with Kanye West, am I right? Let me hear a woop woop!**

***fanfiction readers* WOOP WOOP!**

**Don't tell me you didn't woop. :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

I don't think she knows, really. What she does to me.

I'm drawn towards her, magnetically; I can't help myself. I can't help but wait for her in the mornings, standing by the bonnet of my car, rain or shine. My brother thinks I'm crazy, but my sister understands.

Every morning I see her drive into the car park, and I breathe a sigh of relief to know that she's gotten to school safely. It's dumb, I know, but I can't help it. I can't help worry for her safety; she falls over often enough.

"Bella!"

_She looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

"Bella!"

Every morning, he's there. Standing by his car; I see him, every day, and he always waves, his perfectly crooked grin gracing his beautiful face.

My heart always stops as I draw into the space next to his, careful to keep my hands on the steering wheel instead of waving frantically back, a goofy smile on my face. I would freak him out if I did that.

I don't think he knows what he does to me. When I see him standing there, my heart and stomach flip, and happiness bubbles inside me. I can't help it, I just love being around him. I love everything about him.

He opens my door for me, and I can't help but blush, "Morning, Edward."

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

"You wouldn't believe how great she is," he'll say every day, his hands flying wildly in the air as he talks about that girl he's in love with; I don't know who she is. I've never met her, and he's never told me her name. All I know is that he adores her. "She's beautiful," he'll say, when I ask more, desperate to know who this girl is who's stolen his heart, even though it hurts me with every word he says.

"Supermodel, then, is she?" I asked once, and he surprised me by laughing loudly, his eyes twinkling.

_She talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when she's with me_

"Supermodel, then, is she?" I couldn't help but laugh when she said that; Bella can be so absurd.

That's why I love her...the silly girl. That's who I talk about when I tell her about my dream girl. The girl I'm in love with. I don't know why I can't just come out and say that it's her I'm talking about.

"She's too clumsy for that," I replied, smiling fondly at all the memories I had of her falling over things; I didn't know how she didn't catch that hint, but she didn't.

I always figured she never caught on because she wouldn't be interested anyway. Wouldn't love me the way I love her. I've told her I'm in love with her, in a way, but she's never seemed to guess.

Reason enough not to tell her.

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

"I do love her," he confirms, all the time, "I love her so much."

I don't bother to ask if she loves him, because I know she does. How can anyone not love him? I don't need to wonder if she loves him as much as I do, because I know she can't. No one else could love him as much as I do. No one else could feel the joy I feel when he smiles at me.

I hate that he talks about her so often – she sounds perfect. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's kind, she loves to read...Edward seems to love everything about her.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

I lie awake at night, thinking about her. Going over my memories of her, seeing her in my mind's eye. I'm unable to stop thinking about her.

I know what her favourite colour is, I know the name of her favourite film; I know her favourite song. It's become my favourite song too. I sing it in the car on the way home, which annoys my brother no end. My sister understands, though. She has her Jasper, who's much like to her as Bella is to me.

_He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Every time he laughs, or smiles, or catches my arm when I fall, my breath hitches. It feels as if my heart has expanded, pressing in on the rest of me, making me dizzy when I look into his rich green eyes.

I don't think he knows. I would prefer if he didn't. 

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

Even though I've come to hate that girl he talks about, I can't help but hope she treats him well. Hope she appreciates what an amazing guy he is. Appreciates how good, kind and wonderful he is. He deserves someone who knows what she's got. I can't be suffering like this if she's not good enough for him. She has to be better than me.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Alice comes to see me tonight, pulling Bella's picture – the one of us in the park that she took – off my desk and handing it to me. "Why don't you just _tell _her?"

"I don't know," I reply, as always. "I just can't...do it."

_'Cos she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

I know that I could be so happy, with her. My life would be complete. But I know she doesn't like me that way. She would realise how much I love her if she did.

Alice rolls her eyes when I say that, "Bella's just clueless, Edward." She nudges me, "Tell her, Edward. Trust me; you'll be happy you did."

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into_

I go into school the next day feeling a strange kind of determination.

Maybe it's time that I tell her. Maybe it's time that she finally knows. Maybe...she does like me too.

I steel myself as she pulls in next to me, her usual smile on her beautiful face.

He opens my door, and says something I can't quite believe.

"Her name's Bella."

"What?"

"The girl. Her name is Bella."

_She looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

_**You likey? Reviews, please! They make love and love makes the world go round :D**

**LOVE, ATO xxxxxx  
**


End file.
